New Love
by Rosy Nic
Summary: Is there always somebody new out there
1. Christmas

Chapter 1

Marissa looked out of her lecturer room at the snow falling on the ground and realised that she could not possible make her flight for Newport to celebrate Christmas with her parents. The Lecture finished as she walked through the fresh snow falling on the ground wanting to be back on the west coast where snow was once in a blue moon. She got back to her room, and switched on her Mac, and looked at the weather report and phoned up the airport to check the flights where still on. Then she phoned her mom

"Hi is Julie in"  
"Speaking"  
"Hey Mom, I have a bit of a problem"  
"What Honey?"  
"All Flights out of JFK are not taking off due to the weather, I'm Sorry I might not make it home for Christmas"  
"Oh well I suppose it is the same for you sister to"  
"yeah"  
"Oh well you might be back for New Years "  
"Better to go Mom I have Studying to do"  
" All right Honey Bye"  
"Bye"

She Finished her phone call and put the phone down and looked out of the window dreaming of a guy she knew when she was little his big blue eyes, his sandy coloured hair, she would have been seeing him again this Christmas accept that the weather was not behaving itself.

Seth finished the drawing of the tin of soup that was in the cupboard of the kitchen that he shared with his girlfriend Summer, it was snowing to and at that time Summer walked in snow covered all over her UGG Boots. She leaned over to the cupboard and got a cup out then asking Seth:  
"Seth could you pass me over the coffee please, oh and the sugar!"  
"Yes, you will be pleased to know that our flight to Newport is cancelled due to the weather"  
"Oh Stupid Global Warming, have not these people realised what carbon does to the weather"  
"Yes" Seth agreed looking very puzzled as he passed the coffee and sugar to Summer  
At that moment Seth's mobile rang it was not so little sister Sophie  
"Hey Sis, what you doing phoning me?"  
"Well as Mom & Dad are busy they asked me to anyway, so what the arrangements for Chrismukkuh?"  
"Okay, me & Summer are stuck at brown due to snow so no flights leaving till after the holiday period"  
"Oh, so no jokes and teasing, dam you!!"

The phone goes dead  
"Oh my I have run out of Battery can I use your charger to charge my phone"  
"Yes honey"

In Newport  
Ryan is sitting in Cohen house at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee when his sister walks in, very upset  
"Hey what's up?"  
"Seth is not coming home for Christmas, its heavy snow on the east coast"  
"Do Sandy & Kirsten Know"  
"No"  
"Well we will have to break it to them very gently then" He said giving his sister hug

4 hours later  
"What you mean that Seth can not come"  
"Yep when Sophie phoned him they said there was not flights till after the holiday period"  
Sandy looks at his laptop and the weather forecast and the American new pages on the internet.  
"Well I Suppose it will just a quiet one this year just the four of us"


	2. New Year, New Start

Chapter 2 - New Years

The Cohen household was very quiet this new years no parties as everybody was out. Ryan had a party over in Berkley with some college friends, Sophie was at a friends house watching The Valley with her best Friends Louise & Rachelle, Sandy & Kirsten where at a charity function run by Julie Cooper. As Midnight approached everybody was wondering what this new would bring, maybe some good news, romance would be on the cards, but it was just a thought.

Seth & Summer were at a party with there friends tucking into Vegan nibbles as the clock was nearing the midnight hour and Seth thought that he was spending another year with the girl that they wanted to be with for ever. Ryan thought how lonely he was without a date he and Taylor had spilt up 2 months ago just before the holiday period, he felt alone again, but he thought this year might be different.

Marissa was at a party with many NYC University students as there clock was ticking she was in someway thinking the same way as Ryan was alone, needing some company for this new year, as she had been single all her life growing up in a Catholic all girls boarding school had taken it's toll on her, it was right she thought to wait until the right came to get married to. 

5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
As the clock hit might night on the east and west coast everybody embraced the new year, and thought there were better things to come


	3. Lonely Love

Chapter 3 – Lonely Love

It was Valentines Day on the west & east Coast. Berkley had its annually valentines Dinner Dance, this year Ryan was with out a date, it has been four months since him and Taylor had spilt up. He remembered how it happened

Flashback 

"_So you go that year in France then"_

"_Yes I did it is so great" Taylor said excited way _

"_Great News, so when can I visit you" Ryan asked _

"_Well maybe not I will have lots of work to do"_

"_Well me to, we have work to do in our lives it's called college!"_

"_Yes, I know maybe we can see each other at the holidays"_

"_Good idea"_

_Ryan helped Taylor pack for France and saw her off at the airport they shared there last kiss till Christmas._

_It was October and leaves were falling of the trees on to the soccer pitch were Ryan was warming up before playing a game against another college, that moment his mobile rang in his pocket_

"_Hi"_

"_Bonjour Ryan"_

"_Taylor how is France I'm a little busy at the moment the game is just about to start"_

"_Oh sorry, anyway I have some important news, I call later"_

_It was 2 hours later Ryan's team had won the game 4-2 and Taylor had phoned him again _

"_Oh good you are not busy are you"_

"_Well celebrating the win"_

"_Well done anyway, I have a big confession to make"_

"_What"_

"_I have been unfaithful to you I got drunk as soon a got to Paris and having a affair with a student at Paris University, Ryan do you forgive me, or should we end this"_

"_Well I do not know what to say Taylor I thought you were more sensible then to sleep with French men, I think we should give each other a break till go come back from Paris then we can sort this out"_

"_Okay I thought you would say that"_

"_Yes I would say that"_

"_Well Bye then"_

"_Bye"_

_Ryan could not believe he had dumped Taylor, he though like punching someone he used to do that through high school and saved Seth's skin many a time. _

_End of Flashback _

Marissa was felling the same as Ryan was single and lonely only her care bear and a pot of Ben & Jerry's for company. She thought about the happiest time in her life the best Valentines Day it was when she was five, she gave a young Ryan a red rose, and he smiled. She still like him she had not seen him for 2 years or more. When she last saw him he was dating a brown hair girl (Taylor). She logged on to MySpace and searched for him and found his page he was single a smile came across her face, she was going home soon she could talk to him soon, and possible have the man she had dreams about since she was seven.

Summer and Seth were at the Brown Valentines Dinner Dance, they knew that the song the DJ was playing was there song in the car on their first date. Seth remembered his and summer first date it was at his late grandfathers 65th Birthday party, he was taking summer home, when that song came on, he fell in love with her and from there was the item that was Seth Cohen & Summer Roberts.

In Newport Sandy & Kirsten were having a romantic evening watching Notting Hill, one of Kirsten favourite movies, while Sophie was at the Harbour Valentines Day Dance alone again oh well I'm only 16 she though as she announced the best couple of the night.


	4. first Meeting

Chapter 4

It was a crisp January Day in Paris Taylor was sitting up in bed, when a nock on her door and then it opened her new boyfriend Jean-Paul.

"Ah my lovely good morning"

"Morning"

"What are we doing today, oh you have university today"

"Yes, then we can go out for dinner"

"Good idea"

Taylor thought that was what Ryan always used to say to her she missed him so much it was her fault that they split up and she had entered up with Jean-Paul her French buddy, in his apartment.

She had not been back to Newport this Christmas; she had spent it with Jean-Paul at his Normandy house with his parents. She wanted to come home to sort out things with Ryan and chat to Summer about her experiences in France, the only contact they had was over MySpace which was worse than seeing the person, face to face.

Taylor got dressed and stepped out into the Paris sunshine, it was not like Berkley or Newport, but it will do for now.

Marissa was sitting in the University library looking at books on fashion designers of the last 20th Century to do for an assignment; she was looking forward to going home to see her mom & dad and maybe Ryan. Her school holidays were always short and always going away to Greece were her parents owned a boat and a holiday home. She had got into sailing and meeting Greek waiters, but nobody was good for her. Christmas was the only time she would go to Newport, dinner at the Cohen's for Boxing Day, she felt like the outsider and shy of seeing Seth & Ryan with their girlfriends. So he was excited this time to see Ryan and maybe talk to him.

So as everybody came home for the week during late February, Ryan was hoping Taylor was coming so they could talk things over, but as the case was it was not to be. Instead he saw a blonde haired girl about 5"7 with bright blue eyes. She smiled at him and blushed, he felt attracted to her in some way like they had meet before when they were young, but he was not so sure.

As dinner progressed Ryan was bowled over with her east coast way of speaking he found it very different from the west, he had fallen head over heals for her and he was getting into a sweat and he was falling in love. Marissa was feeling the same way shy and nervous. After Dinner they were doing the washing up together. She noticed that this was the same guy she had loved throughout her life.

Marissa's Parents had noticed the spark that was starting been to them.

"I think you daughter likes my son" said Sandy with a smile across his face

"Yes, I do see the connection" said Julie looking at Sandy with a smile across her face to.

After that dinner Marissa and Ryan went to talk outside about there lives and what had happened to them since they were little

"So you went to catholic boarding school, and are doing fashion marketing"

"Yes, you?"

"Well I'm doing Architecture and I have spilt up from my girlfriend, she had an affair, whist on a placement year"

"OMG you and that brown haired girl spilt up the cow"

"Yeah, it's her fault more than mine"

"I'm so sorry for you"

"Thank you"

"Ryan would like some coffee?"

"Yes, please I would love some coffee"

Ryan went back into the house and had some coffee with the rest of the family with included Sophie, Seth & Summer.

Marissa was pleased that she had some time to talk to him and they were making some ground.


	5. Friends & Ex's

Chapter 5 – Friends & Ex's

After coffee, Ryan and Marissa had more of a chat a swapped email and mobile phone numbers. He asked her how long she was staying in Newport.

"I'm staying till Wednesday"

"Well now it's Sunday we could meet up tomorrow"

"Yeah that sounds great"

Ryan saw Marissa left with her parents and he went to his room and was excited about tomorrow. At that moment Seth Knocked on his door and came in, they started to talk about college experiences, and women. This ran late into the night, so Ryan went to bed late.

It was the next morning, it was early around 8am Ryan was jogging along the beach, were he met Sandy who was coming back up the beach after finishing his early morning surf before going into school. They shared a flask of coffee and started chatting about Taylor and Marissa. They both drove back to the house where Kirsten was cooking breakfast of pancakes. He eat them and felt nervous about meeting Marissa later.

The time passed and then it came to 11am and Ryan walked to the cooper house to pick up Marissa, he felt butterflies in his stomach, as he approached the house then knocked on their front door and Julie answered the door

"Hello Ryan nice to see you, I will get Marissa for you, come in"

Ryan stepped in side the Cooper house it was a lot bigger than it was from the outside he sat in the lounge, waiting for her to come down. Then she finally came down and was wearing her New York University pink Hoodie and some jeans and ballet pumps. She looked amazing and Ryan looked underdressed with his blue shirt and jeans.

There eyes met in the lounge as she came in, she smiled at him and then joined him on the sofa, then she asked

"Hey, so what are we doing?"

"I thought shopping in the mall lunch at the diner and then tour of Newport and then dinner at the restaurant I work at"

"That sounds brilliant"

They both left the house and walked to the Cohen's house were Ryan's car was the got in the car and drove to the mall, Marissa was impressed with the range of shops that Newport had, and she looked through the items and choose a handbag, pair of shoes and a dress. She encouraged Ryan to buy some more shirts to go to his collection. They finished at the mall and walked to the diner and ordered her food, Marissa ordered a milkshake and a burger and chilli fries, were as Ryan had the meal he always had of cheese burger and chilli fries washed down with a coke. They sat there eating there food and discussing more about Ryan's life and how was university life was for him, and also showing his football injures over the years.

The air felt cold on Ryan's back as he felt something he had never felt before, as though someone was watching him and then someone patted him on the back he turned around and saw Taylor.

Marissa could feel a spark between them, she smiled at him and he smiled back, when Ryan tried jokes she laughed them. This was stopped by the arrival of the Ex-girlfriend.

Taylor approached Ryan with caution, then tapping him on the shoulder he looked round and said

"Taylor"

"Ryan, oh Seth said you were here with your friend I see"

"Yes we are having lunch, oh anyway have I introduced Marissa, she goes to New York university"

"Hi, Taylor Townsend nice to meet you"

They shaked hands nervously and Marissa looked as though she was an uninvited guest at a party. Ryan excused himself and asked Taylor if they could talk outside. Once outside Ryan asked Taylor some questions about what happened.

"So what happened in Paris, explain yourself?"

"Well urm…………as soon I got to Paris I got invited to a party, I drank so much, this French guy Jean-Paul took me home and I Slept with him and we have been dating since then."

"What you slept the guy that brought you home, I hope you are happy with him, it's over Taylor, I don't care if you split from him I won't want you back cause I can't trust you for even for even two days, I ever thought this would never happen, we are done, now leave me alone, you can also tell Kirsten, Sandy, Seth & Summer why we spilt up cause the whole of Newport wants to know that Taylor Townsend cheated on me"

"I'm sorry"

"You are not sorry"

Ryan got up and left Taylor alone and went back into the diner and finished talking to Marissa and his lunch, paid and walked out of the diner and showed Marissa around the rest of Newport, she loved the west coast sunshine, it was so nice to be by the sea and Ryan was great, they shared a kiss on the beach. Evening fell and they had dinner at the restaurant and Ryan drove Marissa home and they shared a goodbye kiss.


	6. Friends and ex’s Continued

Chapter 6 – Friends and ex's (Continued)

Summer was not so much enjoying her break in Newport Seth was always going to his boat which he named after her the Summer Breeze and teaching Kids how to sail even his little sister Sophie. When Summer came home she worked at the local animal centre as a receptionist to earn some money, so did Seth at the comic book store in the mall.

Summer at dinner the night before, she noticed something happening between the girl from next door and Ryan. Summer remembered when she brought flowers for Ryan and that they used to play together as babies, but she went away.

Summer also wanted to get to know her a bit better as well so over coffee, they had more of a chat and got to know each other a little better, summer felt happy getting to know her a little better.

Taylor was staying at the Roberts that night after she saw Ryan and had a chance to talk to summer about Paris and Jean-Paul. She got in and was shown to the guest room where she would be staying until she got back to Paris, she got into the room and took some pills from her bag and took some water from a bottle and took these only one at a time and then fell asleep on the bed.

It was the next day and Taylor woke up and walked downstairs and heard Summer talking to her father in the kitchen they greeted her

"Good morning Taylor how are you"

"Good thank you, what are you eating this morning?"

"Well, Coffee and cereal, why"

"No reason, I will just have some coffee, thank you for your hospitality Dr Roberts"

Summers dad nodded and poured out a cup of black coffee and Taylor drunk it will taking some more pills and then went upstairs to get ready for the day, she would be going back to Paris later and needed to talk to Summer about things.

Summer was getting worried about Taylor, taking pills it reminded her of her step mother, how took pills and died then from an overdose. Summer walked to Taylor's room to talk to her about the night before and why she was taking pills. She found Taylor on the bed taking more pills when she walked in.

Taylor noticed that Summer had walked in and moved around to talk to her

"Hey"

"Hey, so about yesterday what happened, with you and Atwood?"

"Well, we spilt up, he was with another girl eating lunch at the diner, and you know the girl that only comes for Christmas"

"Why did you spilt up"

"I cheated on him with another guy called Jean-Paul, who I meet in Paris in my first month there"

"Wow, so what do you think him been around with another girl"

"I do not mind, because we are over Sum and he has to get over me and the fact we are not together any more"

"Was he harsh, in the way he told you that it was over"

"Yes, he was angry, he looked as though he was punch me or my new boyfriend"

"Well, what do you expect when you cheat on guys, there first thought is to get back at there girlfriend or the man"

"Yes Sum, well my car will be here soon, for my flight back to Paris, it was nice to have a chat to you"

Summer left the room felling that there were so many unanswered questions that she would like ask Taylor but she could not. Taylor left about 30 minutes after they conservation and Summer felt that her mind was full that she wrote all her questions on a piece of paper and kept them in her diary by her bed, ready to ask Taylor when she next came home.

Seth had also noticed that his brother was connecting with the girl next door, he had never really got to speak her, but that night it was it his lucky night, they had a conservation about sailing, comic books, skateboards and Indie music, they shared a lot in common and the same tastes as each other, which Seth was very happy that somebody shared the same things that he liked.

Ryan after taking Marissa home came back to the Cohen house, to be greeted by Sandy, he wanted a chat with him

"So I hear that you and Taylor have spilt up then"

"Yeah, we have, she was cheating on me with another guy and I'm worried about her, she has been acting weirdly, getting over me so quickly, it's like she does not care"

"Well, she maybe takes shorter time to get over things and how did you day go with the Marissa"

"Good, I think I like her, its like we connect, that we knew other before, we dated in a past life, I'm torn I don't want to get into another relationship so quickly after me & Taylor's break up, what I should do"

"Stay friends now and see how the time goes, maybe in a few months the wounds , may have healed themselves for you think about taking it step further"

"Thank you for the advice, I think we will stay friends for now"

"Good to hear my advice comes to of some use"

Ryan left and went to bed knowing that his mind was at rest about Taylor and Marissa.

Spring was due to come and in the next few days the new friends sorted out the plans, Seth thought of sailing to Mexico and summer and Ryan thought of Florida and Marissa of Hawaii, but the casting vote was Florida and they had only 6 weeks to wait until spring break and they guys looked forward to spending the time together.


	7. Spring break part 1

Chapter 7 – Spring break (part 1)

Marissa was sitting back in her room in New York, the break in Newport was the best ever she had, she had fallen in love with Ryan and he was feeling the same way at least she hoped for. It was March now it had been two weeks since she saw him; she was excited about spring break because they were going to Florida for 2 weeks they had planned to going sailing, but it was an unpopular option. This was a great chance to get to know everybody better and they would become firm friends. This filled her with excitement

Ryan had not time to think about spring break, for his birthday Sandy & Kirsten had given him tickets to Florida for Summer, Seth, Marissa & himself to spend spring break together. All he could see was beer cans and pizza boxes from hard nights study to get his assignment in; he had become firm friends with the pizza delivery guy.

Summer had some time to herself whilst Seth was out at a graphic novels club meeting; he sat on the committee as social chair. Summer sat down on the sofa flicking through the student paper to find any interesting information but her mind was on other things, spring break in Florida, and Taylor stuck in Paris. Every spring break that she had was in Newport with Seth doing sailing days or working in at the animal centre, this year was going to be different she hoped.

Seth had always enjoyed his spring break holidays, sailing around Newport and working at the comic book store, he thought this holiday would be different, because it was something better than before.

Everybody was starting to pack for spring break, putting all the items in to suitcases, how ever many it took! Marissa finished early on Fridays so he was able to get the earlier flight to Miami from New York; whilst she waited for her flight to be called she hummed her favourite tune. Her flight was called and she left New York for Miami.

Ryan was walking down a long corridor to the hand in point for his assignment, at last it was finished, he handed it in, feeling excited now about Florida, he walked back down the corridor and out into the sunshine, towards his car, his car was packed and ready to go towards the airport and Miami.

Seth & Summer had finished packing and where ready to go and left there room for the airport and flew to Miami.

Sandy was sitting out in the garden when he heard the phone ring, he went to get it

"Hello Sandy Cohen speaking"

"Yes, well thank you mister ambassador I will let them know as soon as possible"

"Bye for now"

Sandy put the phone down shocked at what he had heard, Kirsten came into the kitchen looking at Sandy's worried face

"Hey honey, what's the problem you seem troubled"

"That was the French ambassador; Taylor was to go to meet a friend and never maid it, she fell in front of the metro, thank god she only got away with a broken leg, punctured lung and concussion."

"When are you going to tell everybody, Ryan and Summer?"

"Not now they will be still making there way to Miami"

"You promise first thing tomorrow"

"Yes, now how was work"

They walked into the garden and started to have a chat about work and the kids.

The gang met up at the airport Marissa was first arrived a picked up the rental car and waited for the guys at the arrivals area. Seth & Summer arrived about 1 hour later and were glad to see a friendly face waiting for them, they hugged each other and starting chatting about the time they were going to have waiting for Ryan to come, they waited as his flight was longer than everybody else's, he finally arrived and they left and drove to there apartment for the two weeks of fun.

It was the next morning and the gang woke up to the Florida sunshine and the fresh sea air, and the excitement about the next few days. Ryan was the first up going to explore where there apartment was. Then he came back to the apartment and made breakfast and sat at the small table and eat his cereal, when Seth came in and greeted him and put some toast in the toaster and put the kettle on and made some coffee for him and Summer, he was very excited about the day and thought they should go for a drive and go and do some visiting and maybe some sailing. Ryan agreed by shaking his head as he had a mouthful of cereal. Summer and Marissa came in and took a seat and Seth passed his girlfriend the toast and coffee he had made for her, she kissed him and thanked him. Ryan got up and asked Marissa what she wanted and got it ready and he sat down bring her breakfast whist eating breakfast they discussed what do that day and then they finished breakfast and washed up and got ready and went out.

They walked around a museum Summers idea then for the afternoon they went to the beach for some sunbathing this is when Ryan's phone rang

"Hello"

"Ryan, its Sandy how is Miami?"

"Good lying on the beach with the guys"

"Yeah the reason I'm phoning is that I have some bad news from Paris, it's about Taylor"

"Oh yes, so what has happened"

"The French ambassador in Washington phoned us last night, that Taylor went meet a friend but never made it to the café, she fell in front of the metro, and thank god she only got away with a broken leg, punctured lung and concussion, she is doing all right now, but I think the break up took its toll on her."

"She fell in front of a train ;( pause) there could be many reasons why it happened, but thank you for telling me."

"Yeah there could be …….well I think I would like speak to Summer is she around"

"Yeah"

Ryan shouted to Summer how was playing volleyball with Marissa and Seth that there was a phone call for her and passed the phone over and sat down back on the sand.

It was nearly over half and hour later and Summer had finished on the phone to Sandy and came over to where Seth was and she asked for him to come over to a quiet area on the beach, for a chat she looked very upset and Seth hugged his girlfriend and listened what she had to say about what happened on the phone and looked shocked as well upset.

Marissa was sat next to Ryan on the sand, she could tell that he was troubled, the same as Summer was, she hugged him and was someone to talk to and comfort.

The sun was starting to set and Summer and Seth came over to where Ryan & Marissa was sat down on the sand, the air was starting to get colder and Marissa had a jumper on, so did Ryan and was freezing. Summer and Seth sat down and Summer said to Ryan

"I know the truth from both sides of the dices, I know it was not your fault that this has happened Atwood, I wish I was there to help her"

Ryan felt and silence between the group and Seth started to pack up there stuff and got it towards the car and the guys walked towards the car in silence.


	8. Spring Break Part 2

Chapter 8 – Spring break part 2

Back at the apartment Ryan thought about what Summer had said to him, he knew that what happened to Taylor was not his fault and there could have been many reasons, the break up and homesickness.

Summer was thinking about what had happened to Ryan was faithful to Taylor and never cheated on her and he was right to break up with somebody that cheated on you, but he had been cruel in the way he had said it , but that could not be the only reason after spring break she needed to see Taylor to get the truth.

The gang had dinner that night and everybody was quiet no words passed, everybody was still in shock and everybody had an early night, Ryan could not sleep and was thinking about his life and where he would be in 10 years, he thought he would be with Taylor for ever, even by married live in Newport and have a good job and a family, but this now was down the drain, he could not move on.

The next morning Ryan woke up to the sound of Marissa's music and Seth's. He walked in to find Seth and Summer smiling and feeling better then Summer said

"This holiday is supposed to be having fun and becoming friends not about thinking what could be done we will sort out that when we get home"

The group agreed and discussed about the rest of the holiday and made arrangements for the next few days including visiting places and plenty of volleyball games and sailing.

The next few days passed without problems, but Ryan still thought about Taylor so did Summer, they had fun and Ryan was getting even closer to Marissa in a way they could not explain he felt love, more than he felt ever for Taylor when they were dating even sharing a few kisses.

It was the end of the first week of the holiday and things were getting better between Summer and Ryan regarding Taylor they had made peace about the matter and were thinking that they holiday was better than facing the problem at home.

That day the gang went to see a band that Marissa loved that were playing, the night went alright for Ryan, he never liked the type of music that she loved, but he had to put up with it, during the evening she held his hand he felt comfortable with his arrangement, they both smiled at each other. Summer and Seth where enjoying themselves and drinking lots of cocktails (alcohol free cause they are not 21). The night ended and Ryan drove them back to the apartment for them to sleep it off cause the next day he had something special for Seth & Summer.

The next day it was Summer & Seth's 3rd anniversary so Marissa and Ryan had booked a day for scuba diving and a romantic meal on a boat, Ryan and Marissa where going to stay on the beach all day to spend some time together. Ryan got up early so did Marissa, and went into Summer and Seth's Room to surprise them with what they had planed for them. Summer was so exited about the diving and Seth about the romantic boat meal, they got dressed and left the apartment and left Seth and Summer at the boat for there scuba diving.

Summer and Seth boarded the boat and left, the instructor gave them both the basic rules and then let some time to put on the equipment and they went into the water, the clear sea, the fish made Summer so happy about the wildlife that was in the area, Seth was enjoying them himself seeing what nature could offer. They day was nearly over apart from dinner, which was on a boat on the harbour it was so romantic and Seth thought about how in the future he would like Summer as his Bride, wife and partner. The dinner was perfect lobster between 2 and pudding. They shared a kiss over the table and thought about the future with each other.

Ryan and Marissa had spend the day together looking around Miami's shops and picking up some souvenirs for Sandy, Kirsten, Juile, Jimmy, Sophie, Kaitlin and Taylor and clothes for Marissa she lied that is was part of a piece of coursework, Ryan could tell he laughed and shared a small kiss. They spend Dinner in a small restaurant in the city centre, they shared a fish platter at the end of the day they thought they had come a step closer.

The gang met at the harbour where Seth & Summer thanked for the best day ever that they had and were excited about the few remaining days left on holiday before going back to University and away from each other. Ryan could not think parting from Marissa now he wanted to stay with her in Miami not away in Berkeley. The gang went back to the apartment and went to bed.

The next day brought rain to Miami, the gang stayed in there apartment all day Ryan had never had seen rain, Marissa explained about it to him and he was surprised how much she knew about that. The day passed slowly and the gang played getting to know each other games and Radom facts about themselves and scrabble.

The rain cleared up and the next day two days before them going home they went various places as a group and had so much fun, even though the end of the holiday came around and the reality of Taylor's problems came back to Summer and Ryan. The last day was spending on the beach with volleyball, ice creams and lunch on the beach. Marissa felt that this holiday was the best in the world she had experienced many things that she never even experienced before including being with good friends.

That night the gang packed up and left the apartment and headed towards the airport for each other to say goodbye, they all hugged each other and went there separate ways Summer and Seth back to providence, Marissa to New York and Ryan to Berkley. At the gate Ryan kissed Marissa and said to her

"I love the time we spend this couple of weeks you helped me through a lot of personal problems with my ex and I feel that we will see each other on a more regularly as maybe my girlfriend"

"Wow I never thought you would ask me so soon after what you have been through but I have felt something for you since we were little and I would love to be your girlfriend, but does the distance effect us."

"No it would not ever"

They both kissed as there flights were called and they both walked to there airplanes to the normal world.


	9. Recovery and Discoveries Part 1

Chapter 9 – Recovery and Discoveries (Part 1)

Ryan opened to the door to his Berkeley apartment which he shared with his house mate Nick and his girlfriend Sara. He sighed about the amount stacked pizza boxes on the table and the fact that Nick had not cleared up. He found a note on the fridge from Nick

"Hey mate gone to on holiday with Sara's parents back on the 1st May. Nick"

It was the 30th well 2 days to clean up and the idea did sit to well with him, so he started to clean up when the phone went.

"Hello"

The line cut out and Ryan looked very confused and carried on with the cleaning and doing his washing, when the phone went again

"Hello"

A quiet voice replied on the end on a bad line

"Hey, Atwood"

"Summer hey, Is Seth with you are you back in Rhode Island?"

"No I'm in Paris, Seth is back in Rhode Island"

"Paris, why are you visiting Taylor be chance"

"Yes not till tomorrow, I have only just got here, I'm in the hotel, sorry for cutting you of earlier"

"Yeah all right so you are seeing her then to discuss everything with her and sort things out"

"Yes"

"Well keep me posted with what she says I hope we can sort this out"

"Yeah Keep save Atwood"

"You to Roberts"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Ryan put the phone down and thought long and hard about it all he walked into his room and finished unpacking his bag, looking at his wall, pictures of him Taylor at his high school prom, 18th Birthday party, Kirsten's 40th Birthday party and even Taylor's 18th. He got his out his camera and loaded the pictures of him and Marissa from the holiday and printed them out and put them on his wall, he had a tear in his eye, and he will learn the truth soon.

Summer sat on the bed of her French hotel and looked at her bag and her hands she felt so scared her hands started to shake and she ended crying. She kept thinking about hat tomorrow bring, but then she was thinking about Seth, they had never been apart for longer than a night, so this was new to her and she worried about Seth.

It was the next morning Summer could not sleep that night all nights she was thinking about Seth & Taylor, she got ready and had breakfast in the hotel and left, the Paris sunshine was different from Newport or Providence. She made her way to the hospital through the streets, she got lost a few times and final got there and went to the reception and asked in her best French.

"Bonjour, je suis ici de voir MADEMOISELLE Townsend, pourriez-vous me dire que la façon à étaient elle est? (Hello, I'm here to see Miss Townsend , could you tell me the way to were she is?) "

"Oui, Elle est sur la pièce de plancher de D 13. (Yes, she is on D floor room 13.)"

"Merci pour votre aide (Thank you for your help)"

Summer left and walked towards the lift and got into the lift and pressed the button for D Floor and waited till it stopped. She got out and walked to the rooms till she reached Room 13, from the tiny window she could see Taylor laying on the bed with her leg up and an oxygen mask, whist reading a book and writing on a piece of paper. Summer felt butterflies in her stomach, she was so sad to she Taylor like this, she opened the door, and Taylor did not move her head to see who had come in as Summer closed the door, nervously Summer walked over to where Taylor was and sat down on the chair at the end of room.

Taylor finally looked up from her book and put her piece of paper down and noticed that Summer was in the room, sitting in the chair at the end of the room, she took of her oxygen mask and Summer came over.

"Summer, Summer you are here" Taylor cried feeling a pain in her chest

Summer came over and hugged Taylor as she cried in her arms, she calmed her down and moved the chair towards her bed

"Hey I'm here" she comforted her friend, and started to cry herself

She wiped her eyes with a tissue and got her bag closer to her and opened it and got out a few items wrapped in paper

"I got you a few things to cheer you up" she passed Taylor the first present, she opened it carefully it was a necklace from Sandy and Kirsten, Summer passed her next present it was a pencil drawing of sunflowers and a photo frame, the picture was from Seth and the photo frame was from Summer and the finally thing was a small envelope with a letter inside. Taylor thought this was from Ryan so she left it till she had some private time to read Ryan's letter.

"Thank you Summer for all these gifts, I love them"

Summer smiled and Taylor smiled back, Summer felt a tiny bit better now that was over there was more she wanted to find out from Taylor, the truth, and what was the future for Taylor.

"So how are things and how did this all happen"

Taylor felt nervous at summer's direct question and was afraid to answer, then after a minute silence she answered the question

"Well not so good, well is this enough prove to you" Taylor saying angrily pointing to her leg then she continued

"Well all I can remember it started back to when I started to date Jean-Paul whist cheating on Ryan. I was really missing Ryan, I did not think that Jean-Paul was right for me; I was not also enjoying my placements, and so drink was my only escape from it all, drinking a whole bottle of wine in one evening and then moving on to vodka having half a bottle, I would end up sleeping with Jean-Paul each night and various other men, then I got into drugs well I would be taking cannabis from a dealer and then anti depressives from the doctor as I told them I was home sick. So the night that I Jean-Paul had enough my drug taking and my drinking I told him to leave me alone or take me back to Berkeley and home, he did not and left me alone and dumped me. The day of my accident I went to visit my friend from the university it was my cannabis dealer, so I got to his flat and we started to drink and some cannabis, sleeping pills whist having sex with each other, I can't remember leaving his place to get back to my flat, then I woke up 2 days ago and now they want to send me to London away from Paris, the police questioned Jean-Paul and the guy I got my cannabis from has been jailed, Summer I'm such a mess, I'm a drugie, I cheated , I drank alcohol, I took drugs, I fell of a metro platform, and I'm in hospital, all I have to is get of the drugs and the alcohol and leave Paris and come home"

Summer was shocked by what Taylor had said to her and did not know what to say or do, nobody ever had done so much to fall so low and become so far away from everyone around her

"I do not what to say Taylor I'm shocked at your confession and what you have said to me, I think you should get your self clean and maybe someone can help you, maybe its time for you to expect things in life and move on from Ryan and Jean-Paul"

"How is Ryan, by the way" Taylor asked

"Not so good he felt upset by your action, but he does not know what you have told me today and I know he would punch somebody to get his anger"

"Yes I know he would like to, so I remember when he spilt from me he had a friend with him, I can't remember her name"

"That is Marissa Cooper now they are going out, we went on holiday together for spring break and he asked her out"

"What Juile and Jimmy Coopers Daughter, the one at boarding school"

"Yes, but she is not at boarding school, she is in New York"

"Oh yeah"

Summer felt that so much had been asked and that Taylor condition was good, she kept thinking about Seth and his picture. At that moment a nurse came in to check Taylor was okay and left again and Taylor asked about Seth

"How is Seth, what is he studying?"

"Fine, he is studying graphic design"

Summer noticed Taylor was suffering from selected memory loss as well; it must have been the drugs that affected her memory. It was getting late around 3pm Summer had not had lunch yet and then looked at the thin Taylor she was all skin and bone, her stomach gave her sign, and Summer went to get a chocolate bar, sandwich and some coffee and continued to talk to Taylor about there spring break, the scuba diving and the meal on the boat. By the time Summer had finished talking a nurse came in and said in French

"Visiter les temps sont finis pour le jour, vous pouvoir s'il vous plaît la feuille le plus tôt possible s'il vous plaît. (Visiting times are finished for the day, could you please leave as soon as possible please.)"

Summer felt annoyed she did not want to leave Taylor alone

"I have to go now, but please stay strong and when you are out come back to Newport and we can let you recover with your family and friends, Taylor you are my good friend and I hope that you come home"

"Thanks Summer, I wish I could change the events of the last 6 months and be back with Ryan and be in Berkeley, the nurses are strict about visiting times so you better go"

Summer hugged Taylor and cried, and left with a smile on her face. She left the hospital feeling that a lot of stuff was explained and got back to her hotel and ordered room service

Taylor sat in her hospital bed and opened the letter it was from Ryan it said

"Dear Taylor

I'm sorry to hear about you been in hospital and I did now you had problems. I would like to say sorry if the break up between us took you to this, but I do hope you get better soon

Ryan "

She felt that she had to write to Ryan and tell him about it all as he would not take things lightly and in a letter then maybe they could discuss this later when she got back to Newport, she started writing, it took her most of the night, she poured out her heart to him and saying she was a bad girlfriend and she hoped that him and Marissa were happy as she felt that he was getting much better with her than she could ever.

Summer sat on the plane the following day and was at last peaceful about Taylor's situation and her future, now she could think about was Seth and the fact that he tutor would be very angry that she had missed 3 days of classes.

FIVE DAYS LATER

Ryan opened the mail box to find a letter addressed to him from Paris, he felt a chill down his spine, and he walked back into the flat and went to his room and opened the letter and started to read it. As he read it a tear started to fill his eye and he nearly felt like he had let her down, but then when she had explained what she had done Ryan knew that it was that she was lonely and going Paris was not a good idea for them, but he knew he would have never started going out with Marissa if Taylor had stayed. At the end of the letter Taylor wrote that she still loved Ryan and she would come clean for him and come home to Newport and they will be friends no matter what happens and that she will be leaving Paris as soon as possible and was going to Rehab in the same centre Julie had gone to when she had drink problems and that he would support her through her treatment.

Taylor also wrote that she hopped that she would she him this summer and that she would be able to go back to Berkeley and do her third year soon. Ryan finished the letter and pinned it on the notice board and did feel a little guilty about Taylor, but he knew that summer they could sort out there problems and be friends.

Summer got back to Providence to a happy Seth, she was glad to see him, and they kissed at the airport and Seth said he time to think about them and he wanted to stay Summer and since she had been away. He produced a canvas on it was a picture of Summer and her rabbit Pancakes in her arms, Summer did not know what to say and kissed him and they walked of to there taxi holding hands.


	10. Recovery and Discoveries Part 2

Chapter 10 – Recovery and Discoveries (Part 2)

(This part follows on 2 weeks after Summer visits Taylor in Paris)

Taylor sits in the airport lounge with her crutches next to her as she waits for her flight to be called, she thinks that she wants to put this year behind her and be back at Berkeley next academic year. Her flight is called and heads over to the gate and boards the flight to Newport.

The early morning sunshine wakes up Ryan as he wakes up and heads out for a day at college, he wonders what the next few weeks will bring him, Marissa is due to finish her year soon so they should be seeing each other this summer, then he will also be seeing Taylor when he goes to visit her in rehab.

Summer wakes up to Seth's snoring, and walks into there kitchen and starts to make breakfast, its Thursday and Summer is late to go to lecture her friend Che texts her to remind that she is late, she gets ready, smiles and kisses Seth on the forehead and gives Pancakes a carrot.

Marissa is woken by the noise of the traffic and wonders when she will be out of the city and have some time near the sea, only a short while till she was going home again and she would be seeing Ryan, Summer and Seth. Then it crosses her mind that she might meet the Ex again, this worries her as it will upset Ryan and she will need to be there for him what ever happens to them.

It was a cold morning on the West coast as Taylor arrives in Newport, waiting for her at the airport is her mother, they hug and Taylor starts to cry, her mother helps her with her stuff and they drive to the family home. Taylor steps in side the house it so different from the last time that she saw it and sits down in the living room and her mother reminds her that her rehab sessions start on Thursday, it seems along time to Thursday, she thinks how to spend the time between now and Thursday.

Ryan sits down on a bench near the canteen its Thursday and he remembers that Taylor starts her therapy sessions today, and then thinks it will not be that long till he is home for the weekend in Newport. Then his phone rings, he looks at the caller ID, it's Marissa he smiles and answers

"Hey"

"Hey how are you today"

"Good, how about you?"

"Good, so what are you doing?"

"Pondering about lunch at the moment, where I have chicken or beef with strong mustard"

Marissa laughed

"You are sounding like your brother!!!"

"Thanks!"

"So what are you doing?"

"Sitting in my PJ's watching The Valley whist eating cereal and serving then net and talking to you"

"Cool, what episode are you watching?"

"Season 3 Episode 25 when they are graduating from High School, it always makes me cry"

"I know it has that effect, my sis does the same, it was funny, I had to go to the store, she used all the tissues in the house and then Sandy and Kirsten laughed as well about it"

"It's not funny!!"

"Oh yes it is"

"No it is not"

Ryan laughed so did Marissa and then the laughed faded

"Well I had better go as the canteen is closing in 5 minutes, I will talk to you later, bye for now"

"Talk to you later, bye"

Ryan put the phone down and walked over to the canteen and thought about phoning Taylor asking about how her first session was, he had a lot to say that him & Marissa were dating, his results and other news.

Seth finally got up and walked to the kitchen, were Summer had left him some food and a note

"Hey, gone to lectures, back at 5 for dinner, Summer XX"

Seth read the note and eat the food Summer left for him and then sat on there sofa and switched on the TV and started to watch Briefcase or no Briefcase it was Seth's favourite reality show, whist writing his assignment on his laptop.

FRIDAY

Taylor woke up, to the sound of the sea and the smell of fresh cooked food, yesterday's therapy session with the doctor was helpful, she talked about her problems cheating on her boyfriend, the split, drugs and alcohol abuse and her injuries from the metro accident, the doctor went through the stages to help her back on the way with taking each problem in steps, firstly getting over a relationship and how to confront her emotions and be able to get over things quickly, then he would concentrate on getting her off drugs and alcohol with alternative medicine and hypnosis. He said it would take the best part of 6 months to get Taylor in a fit state to start back at Berkley maybe not for a couple of years , but it might take quicker. Taylor thought about Ryan lots and the fact that he had a new friend and that he would be back soon so they could be able to discuss plans about the future.

Seth & Summer had Fridays of college; they spend the day looking at jewellery and clothes, and went for dinner at the pizza place near to the main campus and shared a pizza and some diet coke and Summer then asked Seth

" I wonder Taylor got on with her therapy session"

"Probably fine" Seth Saying kissing her hand

"Cohen, are you all right you seem very different today, you know wanting to go all the jewellery shops and taking ages"

"Well actually I have a small gift for you" he put a small box into her hand

Summer opened the small box and it had a small note in it and a pearl necklace, with best pearls that could be bought. She opened the note and started to read it

"Summer, the last 5 years have been the best of my life, we have had our up's and downs, but we have come through this to be were we are today and I give you this as our late anniversary present and hope that you will stay with me another 5 years. I love you Summer now and forever

Seth"

Tears filled her eyes and she kissed Seth, and said

"I love you to, and never ever want to see you go"

"Me to, that is why I bought this for you, to show how much I love you"

"Cohen you are so romantic"

They spend the rest of the day, smiling at each other.

Ryan was glad it was Friday the weekend at last and he would be going home for dinner and a chance to see Taylor since the time they broke up and to discuss how her therapy was going. He had his car packed for the long drive from Berkeley to Newport. It took him most of the day to arrive in Newport he got there and drove to Taylor's house first, got out of his car and knocked on the door, after what seemed five minutes somebody opened to the door, it was Taylor

"Ryan"

"Taylor, could I come in we to do a lot of talking"

"Sure"

Ryan walked into the Townsend house and walked out to the pool and sat on one of the sun beds. Then he looked at Taylor, knowing not be able to say, but some words had to come out, finally they did and they were

"So………….how are things, I mean how are you, how's the sessions with the doctor going, are you pleased to be back at home"

"A little better than I was a month a go, well I was a junkie, sessions with Doctor Brown are going well, he said it would take me 6 months to get back to full health, but I might need to take medication to combat the depression for the rest of my live, and home is better than Paris and I have spilt from Jean-Paul as well and you, so my live is back on track, how about you"

"Well I have to say sorry for the way I broke up with you, it was cruel of my to be so harsh, but now I have moved on and I'm with somebody else and I'm fine apart from nearly breaking my wrist in football training last week"

"So who is this person you are with then?"

"Marissa Cooper, you have met her before, she helped a lot through when I received the news regarding you in whist we were in Florida on spring break and we have been long distance dating for 3 weeks now"

"Yes I remember her, she is very pretty, I'm glad she helped you through that time Ryan, you need a friend to help you otherwise you would have gone mad and would not probably not be talking to me now"

"Yes that is true"

Ryan and Taylor sat by the pool taking about him and Marissa and he forgave Taylor for what she had done, breaking his heart, they hugged and shared a small kiss. Taylor had to go in as it was past her time that she should stay out and Ryan had to go as he had dinner with the Cohen's that night as he left the house he had put the past to bed and thought that the future would be bright and that the world had more to offer and that Taylor would get better and they would still stay friends forever. He arrived at the Cohen's and was introduced to Sophie's new boyfriend and they sat down and eat dinner and discussed Ryan and Taylor's talk and Seth's competition win and Sophie's Boyfriend.


	11. Authors Note

I'm so sorry, I have been so busy and I have been icon making recently that my Fan fiction writing has taken a back seat. In a few weeks it will be the first anniversary since I started writing so I will write then and update all of my fics and write some brand new ones, till then God Bless Nicola XX


End file.
